The Chosen
by CelebixUxie
Summary: A young Riolu learns of some destiny given to her by the Great Arceus himself. Following this path given to her, Keiko will join with many allies, learn the aura within, and fight in a war over a great power that can threaten all life: Herself.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge:

There once was a cave, dark and damp. In the center of this cave,was a pool of water. that shined with the light of stars. Many figures surrounded this pool and looked upon the water, so in awe, others with wisdom. "I now call this meeting to order." A larger or the figures said. All the others turned to it as soon as it spoke. "What is our topic for tonight, great one?" One of them said. "Yes, I'd like to know as well, what are you to talk of?" The larger creature looked down at the pool, then the air.

"I believe it is time to return the power of Ancients to the surface once more."

A few gasps were shared around the room. "Another one to join us?" One called out. "Yes? Do you honestly mean that, great one?" Shouted another. "Silence!" Called a darker one of the creatures. It turned to the larger creature, "I wish to speak of this, sire." The Great One nodded, "You may speak, Darkrai." "Great one, Why should you choose to add another? What is seen in the future that it is so needed?" Darkrai asked. The Great One looked in the water, it's eyes shining with the water's light. It spoke as though it was not in its own body, like something was controlling it's mouth.

"A late battle's scar will bring our ruin. And only one may finish what darkness started."

With that, the Great One closed it's eyes, then bowed, "That is what I see." "If I may." said another large creature, "I have felt something disturbed in time. I and the Celebi of Seasonal Woods." it nodded to a small, sprite-like creature nearby, "It seems as though this prophecy has confirmed it. Something is on it's way, something dark." "If this something was so dark, why have I not heard of anything?!" Darkrai snapped back. "That is enough, Darkrai, you know not of time." the Great One said calmly. The angry Ghost-like Pokemon sharply turned to the leader of the meeting.

"Enough? Enough is enough when I say! You don't control my life, Arceus!" Darkrai shouted.

More gasps were heard around the room. No one called the Great One by name when they talked to him, especially in an angry way. Amazingly, Arceus remained calm. "Darkrai." He said, "You do know of what is happening. In fact..." He paused, then said in a low, almost impossible to hear voice, "You have started all this." No one knew what to make of what the Great One said. Started it? Also in awe and questioning, Darkrai was silenced and remain still.

"Now, Let us get back to our true topic for this evening." Arceus said in different tone, "I have been think of this, And I would like for one of my Direct daughters to come forward. Will you please, Mew of the Mist?" For those that had recovered from the before remark watched as a still young-looking Mew floated to the front of Arceus, who had stepped back to make room.

"Mew of the Mist, the most hidden and yet most known daughter." Arcues directed the pink creature floating before him, "I must ask, how are the other Mews of the world?" "Fine, father, but what have you to ask me?" Mew replied quickly.

"I want to know how our council's newest member is doing. He is your kin, after all."

"He is alright, what of him?"

"I think he should be the one to watch over our newest member until they are fit to join us." The great Pokemon looked at the crowd of Pokemon around the pool, but it was as if he was looking past them. "Mewtwo, come." The were many murmurs being past around as the Mew Clone made his way to the front. Him being a clone and not a live born, many of the group hadn't really accepted him just yet.

"Yes, sire." Mewtwo said when he arrived. "After much thought, I have decided to choose you to watch over our next member." Mewtwo nodded, "Who is to be our newest member, exactly, sir?" Arceus looked up at the sky, then, past Mew and at the pool of shimmering water. "Look behind you, in the water, Mewtwo." Mewtwo nodded, then turned around and stared at the water.

His eyes filled with the same light that was in Arceus's before. An image that only Mewtwo could see formed in the water. It showed the picture of a Riolu, calmly sleeping at the foot of a tree in mid-day. Suddenly, the vision vanished and the light left Mewtwo's eyes as quick as it came.

Arceus nodded, "Do you know what to do?" Mewtwo nodded, then bowed, "Thank you, Great One, for choosing me. I promise to teach him everything I know."

Arceus chuckled, "Don't judge one too fast, young one." Leaving Mewtwo with a questioning look, he continued, "I call this meeting to close." And with that, Arcues vanished, and the Pokemon went their ways, leaving the dark cave and the pool.

And it was this that set Mewtwo off to search for the Riolu he saw. And so begins our story...


	2. Chapter 2

Enter: The Chosen!:

The sun shined happily on the forest called Seasonal Woods. It's gaze led to a certain tree found on the side of a well weathered path. On that tree, slept a small, blue creature, it's hands behind it's head, and relaxed look across it's face.

"Ahh.." It said aloud, "Nothing beats a good summer's day." The creature opened it's eyes, looking up to the blue clouded sky. "I wonder what Lopunny and the rest of the gang are doing..." it asked itself, "I should go check.." As the being got up, a sudden _screech_ in terror made it jump.

"HELP!!" The voice said, "Fire! There's a Fire! Help!"

Looking to all sides, the young creature tried to find the call's source. A Redish glow appeared behind the blue creature, Pokemon attempting to escape it's grasp. The creature gaped in awe and terror of the sight. A Fire. In the Forest. This was a nightmare. Pushing away from it's tempting gaze, the creature turned away from the fire and began to rush away with all it's might.

A Sudden brush of fur on it's shoulder made the creature jump inside, "Make sure everybody gets out alright!" The new arrival ordered. Looking over quickly, the creature's eyes widened at it's friend, "Lopunny! What's happening?" The Bunny-like Pokemon smirked, not meeting eyes with the questioningly frightened look of the creature, "The War begins.." she whispered, "I always knew you were a special Riolu, K-" A sudden line of fire separated the Riolu from the Lopunny, "Lopunny!" it exclaimed as the flames leaped out and took it's friend. Suddenly, something grasped the creature's hand and pulled it foreward. Looking up, it noticed one of it friends pulling them along.

"Zangoose-kun! Lopunny! We have to save her! Quick!" the scared Riolu exclaimed. Zangoose's face was stern as he continued to lead his friend out of the rushing flame. His voice was solid and kept it's place,

"We have to keep moving, we can't stop K-"

"But Lopunny! We've known her our whole lives!" the Riolu jumped in.

Looking down, but still rushing at the same speed, Zangoose replied, "Things in our lives are now changing, my friend. You must learn that things are going according to a plan set long ago." This made the Riolu even more frightened. Something was going on, something that it was a part of. A cool rush of air hit the young Pokemon's face, and it felt it's friend's clawed paws rushing past it's arm.

"Zangoose-kun?!"

The Riolu was thrust into a cold, lake area, water spraying against it's face. It's friend's voice was the last thing heard in the creature's ears, as darkness swept over the world.

"I'll find Lopunny and everyone! You keep yourself safe, Keiko!"

Birds chirped a around, and the scent of soot waved about. The young Riolu awoke and sat up to this, half dead at heart. They saw their friends, two of them, possibly **die**. And it all happened so fast. "Why?" it whispered, and tears streamed down to touch the floor. "Lopunny, Zangoose-kun, the forest...oh?" the Riolu blinked and looked around. The forest, what happened around there? It's eyes first set on the smoldered twigs that were once the beutful, leafy trees of the Seasonal Woods: The Riolu's old home. Turning it's head, a surprised look swept across the Pokemon's face. Before them, stood a gray and purple creature, tall and powerful looking.

"Greetings, young one." It welcomed.

A natural question stirred out of the Riolu, "W-Who are you?" it asked.

"I am your hero. I saved your life, of coarse." they joked, a smile sweeping their strong face.

"I meant a name."

The being looking up to the sky, Starly winging their way above, "You, my friend, may call me, Mewtwo. Your new Sensei, if you will." That statement sent shivers up the Riolu's spine, and more questions flooded in. Was this part of that 'plan' Zangoose-kun spoke of earlier? "Wh-what?" escaped the Riolu's mouth. Mewtwo's gaze returned to earth and rested on the Riolu. "All will be clear, as long as I hear your name first." he smiled.

"K-Keiko, sir"

"Keiko? Odd name for a boy..." Mewtwo muttered. A sudden rush of new found embarrassment attacked Keiko's face. "Boy?! I'm a girl!!" She shouted with this energy. Mewtwo jumped back, "G-girl?!" he questioned, "The great one chose a _girl_?" Despite the insult she was given, Keiko couldn't help but wonder.

"Great one..." she echoed "You mean _him_?" Keiko had heard stories of old about a 'Great One' the leader of all Pokemon. Was this the same one? Mewtwo paused in his questioning of himself to answer the little Pokemon, "Uhm. Yes, the great watcher, Arcues. Hadn't anybody told you yet?" This statement stunned Keiko. Arcues? Chose her for something? This was surreal, completely unreal...The Riolu took her paws and gazed at them. What was special about her?

"I understand this is all coming to you fast, Keiko." Mewtwo said in a low voice. He went up the the paralyzed Pokemon and bent down to place his hands on her shoulders. "Believe it or not, young one. I've been told to guide you so you may meet with the other Legends. I am here to help you, please believe me."

Keiko's frightened eyes lifted to Mewtwo. "Sensei...I'll listen as long as you tell me one thing..."

"Yes?"

Keiko blinked, tears returning to her face, "Are Lopunny, Zangoose-kun, Linoone....is everyone alright?" her voice rose and shook as sorrow took over. Everything was happening too fast. Too much was going on, way too much. The psychic Pokemon blinked to the ground and shook his head, "I do not know..."

"Then." Keiko began, "I'll have to find out myself." Her voice was still faltering, but louder and stronger sounding, "I accept you as my sensei, sir." Mewtwo looked at Keiko with a strange gaze.

"I may not know what is happening, but I seem to be a large part of it. I want to learn what I am and find my friends. I want to have a purpose, which has now been found for me." Keiko blinked, teardrops jumping to the ground, "I will go."

Mewtwo nodded to this. "Then we must start. I will explain all on our way." the gray and purple Pokemon stood up. "Let's get moving."

And so, Keiko and Mewtwo began their way to wherever the psychic teacher had planned to go...


	3. Chapter 3

The Aura Guardians:

Many days had passed since the joining of an apprentice and her mentor. The two had learned much of each other, and Keiko was taught some of her powers. A long, dirt road spilled out before them as the Riolu inquired her mentor and what was happening.

"So..." She began, her right paw out in front of her, "I am one of a few like me?" "That's correct." Mewtwo smiled, "Not many Riolu have your powers. And, those that do are protected greatly by humans for different meanings."

"But...How can I learn to control it, if there aren't others like myself?" she continued, a worried look sent up to the gray Pokemon beside her. The clone Pokemon laughed. "There _are_ others who can master aura, Keiko. Myself, included in that bunch." Keiko jumped, still keeping pace along the path. "You can?" She asked, still looking up to Mewtwo.

He nodded, "Mm-hm. And you may even meet another one like us today, as well." "Really?!" a hopeful pitch made the girl's voice rise. She looked out to the almost-never-ending road a head, "How much more longer?"

Once again, Mewtwo was amused, "Why do you try finding it out?" he playfully asked. The Riolu, however, stopped in her tracks, following Mewtwo with a confused look. Find it out herself? How would that work?

A sudden burst of...an unknown energy,Then stunned the young Pokemon even more. Her eyes were closed on their own, as if she were really tired, the world under her eye lids not being like she once knew. Her mind journeyed her past Mewtwo and through the path ahead. Whatever she was seeing then made a sharp turn right and rushed into the nearby forest. After what seemed like a long while, then view she saw changed with a strong energy shown before her. Looking at it for as long as she could, the being then moved, heading in their direction!

Frightened, Keiko opened up her eyes, realized where she really was. Not wanting to ask or explain what just happened, the Riolu sped past a surprised Mewtwo and followed the same path as her vision showed. Whatever it was, Keiko wanted to show her mentor she could face it off. She thought she heard a distant voice calling "Keiko!" from where Mewtwo was, but the thought was brushed aside. She really wanted to try this. Maybe she could find that aura her Sensei spoke of?

Suddenly, her thoughts were disrupted as the air was knocked right out of Keiko. The little Riolu was knocked back, her footing lost to a root in the undergrowth. She muttered, and shook her head to get the world back together. Looking up, she met eyes with a...unknown Pokemon..at least, Keiko had never seen one like it before. Blinking cleared her vision more, and reviled the new arrival to be, what looked like, an older and large version of herself!

The creature sighed, "Watch where you're going, kid! You're lucky there's a clearing here!" A clearing? Upon hearing this, Keiko looked around. Sure enough, the 'Larger Keiko' was correct. It was as if she never left the dirt path of before. "What? Huh?" She muttered to herself. Looking up to the other Pokemon, the young Riolu quickly got up and brushed herself off, standing face to face with this being. A strange energy emitted from them, like that of the creature from her vision! Her brow frowned, "Who are you?"

"I may ask you the same. But...since you asked.." The being replied nonchalantly, "I'm Roga, a Lucario. Now, who are you?"

Keiko was about to annouce herself as well, when suddenly, a call rang out around them, "Keiko!" came from behind the Riolu, and an angry "Roga!" boomed from the forest background of the Lucario. Both areas brushed with new Pokemon on the seen. Mewtwo appeared on Keiko's side, and a greenish Pokemon arrived behind Roga.

"Keiko! Why did you go running off like that? You frightened me, though what did you find?" Mewtwo proposed, glancing over to the opposing two Pokemon.

"Roga, I should ask you the same. You, of all the apprentices, should know not to run off." The green Pokemon scolded. "But, Hiro-sensei! My aura channeled in suddenly. I had to go and chase what I saw before we left Camp!" Roga begged in reply. "None the less..I am proud of you." he said, less angrier than before, "You have found your aura mentor."

"What?"

"Greetings, Hiro. It's been a while since we last met." Mewtwo said. "Almost too long, Mewtwo. I'm glad of how fate brings us together. My apprentice," he gestured to a stunned Roga, "Roga. I am mentoring two others, however. They are back at our campsite."

"I knew we would have met somehow by following these dirt paths." the clone Pokemon joked, "And _three_ apprentices. My, you must have your hands full! This small one," He gestured to Keiko, "Is my apprentice, Keiko." "Is This is the one you were chosen for?" Hiro questioned. Mewtwo nodded solemnly, then turned to Keiko, a happier look flew on his face, "Keiko, this is Hiro, he's a Gallade. The other Pokemon is-"

"I've met him, sensei." Keiko interrupted, "But what does Hiro mean by Roga's aura mentor?" Mewtwo sighed, making Keiko guess this was another explanation he had to pull.

"First off, Hiro and his group are going to journey with us. Thus, you shall call him your sensei as well, for he can train you anytime I allow," Keiko's tail twitched in embarrassment, "And second, because Roga needs an aura master, I shall be training him as well while we journey." Both of the blue Pokemon gazed in awe at Mewtwo. In Keiko's eyes, this meant a whole _group_ of Pokemon would be traveling with them. Could any of her friends joined it? A excited jolt jumped through her.

"We're traveling together?" the Lucario finally accepted. He turned to his mentor, "So, I used my aura to find Keiko...It is a possible thing that I can still learn!" Hiro nodded happily as Roga rejoiced. However, Keiko was still at a loss. Lucario look a lot like she did. Was Roga special too?

"Mewtwo-sensei, why do I and Roga look so much alike?" She questioned, watching the happy, older Pokemon. Mewtwo, also looking to the other two, replied, "You will someday look like that, too, you know." Keiko jumped and looked to the gray Pokemon. He then continued, "Riolu can evolve. They change into what Roga is now: a Lucario. And one day, I hope you can look that way to show how much power you truly hold." He mentioned the power once more. What was she, really?

Then, Mewtwo changed their conversation's note. "So, shall we be going, Hiro? Keiko still has to meet her fellow apprentices." Hiro turned to the clone Pokemon, "Right, we should get moving." He turned immediately, Mewtwo following. The two, old friends conversed as then walked into the forest. The Riolu, after watching them leave, realized Roga was watching her. She turned, startled to have him watching her like a sheep.

"Umm..Should we follow?" She quickly asked. Roga nodded, and then began to enter the forest as well. A nervous Keiko then teetered after him. A whole group to meet, new Pokemon to encounter, a training partner, and the true begining of Keiko's life.


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting Your Path:

Minutes felt like hours more and more as Keiko, Mewtwo, Roga, and Hiro passed the living forest to the Caravan's Campsite. As time continued, young Keiko began to get a little impatient with all the walking.

"How much more longer?" She whispered to Roga, who was walking at her pace to the Riolu's right. The Lucario continued to look ahead, as if Keiko wasn't even there.

"Roga!" She said more harshly. Roga jumped a little and looked down at the waiting apprentice. "Uhh..Right.." He replied, "I'm not sure how much longer it will be. I don't think I went too far from Camp..."

"_Too_ far?" Keiko inquired.

Roga sighed a reply, knowing he'd have to explain what he meant, and it sounded like it would be a story.

"I was peacefully talking to the team at our stop. All seemed normal, but then..." He paused, pressing his left paw to the bridge of his muzzle, "Somehow, my eyes uncontrollably closed and I was sent through a rushing path of the forest, like I were moving at the speed of light. After what could have been 5 seconds or 5 hours, A strange energy in the form of a Pokemon appeared before me, walking normally, and then suddenly pausing." He sighed in an angry tone, "Something opened my eyes and sent me flying down that same road I saw. And soon," He smiled to Keiko "I met up with you."

"And the barrel rolls from there?" Keiko asked. Roga nodded an agreement.

A sudden noise perked the Riolu's ears. It sounded like there were Pokemon near, exotic ones. Their voices whispered in Keiko's head, just barely there. A sudden break in the green wood let Keiko realize they must be where the camp was laid.

It was a simple place. A pile of burnt wood and ashes at the center made Keiko shiver. Pokemon of many kinds scattered about, two chatting by the dead fire, one working on a move it, looked like, by a pond barely in sight, one kneeling on the ground fiddling with some rope-like vines, and another leaning against a tree, watching over the one with the rope.

As the young Riolu feel in place next to her stopped mentor, the Hiro turned to them. "Keiko, Mewtwo." The Gallade announced, "I welcome you both into our troupe."

"We ain't your warriors, Hiro." One of the chatting Pokemon growled, their voice scratchy and cat-like, "Can't you call us 'family' for once again?"

Hiro ignored the annoyed being and spaced room to let everyone into the site. "I'll start introductions, then!" He happily pipped. He pointed to the one with the cat voice and their chatting companion. "Those two are-"

"Staraptor and Luxray." The other announced, "You don't have to treat us like we're mute, Hiro. You aren't the boss you know." She turned to Keiko, "I'm sorry you have to deal with this power-hungry guy, hon. If you need some one to talk to, come find us for a woman's advice." The bird Pokemon winked, leaving Keiko to wonder how hard it would be to deal with this torn group.

Angered, Hiro glared to the Pokemon at the tree and with the rope. "Those two are Yoru, a Weavile, and Roserade. They are your fellow apprentices."

"Good to meet you," Mewtwo smiled at them, "I'm surprised Hiro here could train 3 powerful-looking apprenticed. Looking up from her work, Roserade nervously smiled, "Uhm, Thank you Mewtwo-sensei. Hiro-sensei has told us so much about you!" Her voice reminded Keiko of flowers, typical for the Pokemon's appearance. The one called Yoru just nodded in agreement, not smiling, not speaking. This mystery of a being made Keiko's gaze stick.

"Hey! Swampert!" Hiro called, making the Riolu jump from her wonder, "Come and meet our newest members!" The large Pokemon by the lake continued to swoop in his practice, but the voice of Hiro made him turn, a wave of water following it. The attack flew to the scene and water filled the campsite. Keiko was swept off her feet and she felt as if she would be carried away. A sudden tug on her wrist made Keiko look up from the water to see Roga holding on to her, easily withstanding the sudden rush.

A shriek of anger as the water went down caused Keiko to jump. "Swampert! You should know better than to attack us like that, you idiot!" the blast came from none other than a wet Luxray.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize I was still attacking!" apologized Swampert. He turned to a shivering Keiko and somewhat annoyed Mewtwo, "I'm really sorry, guys! Especially you, small one!" he said to Keiko, "I saw the water almost take you away into the forest! I'm so sorry!"

Swampert's description of her almost kidnapping by water made Keiko flush in embarrassment. He just _had_ to say it all.

A while later, when things were settled and the day drew to it's end, the flames of some wood that was dry leaped into the air at the camp's center. Trying to avoid looking at the fire, Keiko examined her new friends carefully. After the water incident, everyone became acquainted to each other more than they had before.

After her scanning, once again, her eyes met to Yoru. He still hadn't spoken all day, making Keiko's mind tell her he was mute. Would he speak?

"Alright." Hiro said as he joined the fire circle. He turned to Mewtwo, "Have you told Keiko of one of her reasons?" he inquired.

'Great.' she thought sarcastically, 'More things about me!'

Mewtwo replied with a shake of his head, "I have not. You may tell the story if you wish, Hiro."

Hiro sighed and sat to the ground. "Well, a story it is." His eyes glinted by the fire as he muttered, "Let's begin."


	5. Chapter 5

What Darkness Started:

Hiro sat in the flame lit camp, every Pokemon's gaze waiting for his words to speak. He sighed, crossing his legs in a bow shape, and leaning over as he prepared the story.

"On with it, then!" the raspy voice of Luxray teased, "The story isn't _that_ long." With a sharp look to the lion Pokemon, Hiro lifted his face to the rest.

"Long ago." He began, "The was a trainer and her beloved Pokemon, a Mightyena."

"The trainer loved her Pokemon, and the Pokemon loved his trainer. Time went on, and the two became the best of the best, winning fight after fight. However, the Trainer was becoming older as they battled. Soon, the two were secluded to a small house in a small town. Time continued, and the two grew older and older, and then..." Hiro paused, the air now a heavy darkness in everyone's eyes, Keiko unable to decipher why, though.

"The Trainer died..."

Silence took over the camp. And uneasy stirring flickered inside the young Riolu. How did a Trainer dying have something to do with her?

Looking around, she noticed Roga's eyes tightly shut, as if regret was inside. Worried, Keiko kept her eyes on the Lucario until she heard Hiro's voice once more.

Regaining the attention of everyone, the Gallade continued, "In his sorrow, the Mightyena left the village and happiness he once knew. He rampaged in nearby forests, killing all that crossed his path."

"Now, the Ancients heard of this, and wishing to stop it, they sent the Pokemon they thought could relate to him the most: Darkrai." _Now this was making some sense._ Keiko thought to herself. One of the Ancients meant the Great One was involved.

"Darkrai went off and eventually found the Mightyena. He attempted to reason with the hurt Pokemon, but always failed each time. Anger to this welled up inside Darkrai, causing him to end up fighting the black Pokemon."

"They fought, ending in a draw, believe it or not. A final blow was given by Darkrai to the Mightyena's eye. This left some of the dark-type's power in it." Hiro's voice then grew low.

"And from then on, the Mightyena manipulated that use to his gain for power." Keiko didn't get it. He was still alive? How long ago did this happen?

"Mightyena is the reason you're here, Keiko." Hiro explained, louder this time. A pulse of questions rang through the Riolu like an arrow. What could this Pokemon do? Why was she so powerful as to beat a Pokemon an Ancient tied with?

"That's a bit much to throw on her suddenly, Hiro." Mewtwo calmy suggested, "She has been through a lot recently."

Hiro questioningly turned to the gray Pokemon, "But you asked we explain it?" "You put it on a bit heavy, though. _I'll_ explain what this Pokemon can do now."

Mewtwo turned his attention to the group, "Mightyena is no ordinary Pokemon," He began, "With that scar he gained, he is able to control other Pokemon with a single bite of his teeth."

"They turn a Black, Gray, and Red color. their eyes become yellow and red with the hate that clouded the Mightyena's eyes once before. We call these, Dark Morphed. One you are morphed, Mightyena and his army can control your every move and will."

He stood up, looking to the whole group so that Keiko wasn't the main focus. "It's like a disease. Any Dark Morphed may spread it, be watchful around those." He light-heartedly turned to Hiro, "How was that?"

"If that's lightly, I feel sorry for the poor kid." he muttered a response.

"Alright, Alright! Story time's over." Staraptor whistled, "It's time the apprentices get going to bed."

Keiko inwardly thanked the motherly bird Pokemon. All the questions left her in a dizzy spin, hopefully she would get quiet time to think as everybody slept.

---

Camp had a sort of chill to it as everyone slept. Keiko chose a comfortable spot near Staraptor and Luxray on a make-shift nest of moss. Sleep would not join the young Riolu as she tossed and turned softly in the night. A buzz of Bug Pokemon in the dark wood hushed as Keiko lifted herself up. She had to go think.

Getting up a quiet as possible, the young Riolu tip-toed out of camp, grass whispering for her to turn back; it was the dead of night.

Her tired paws drew Keiko to the lake Swampert had thrown to the campsite earlier that day. She squinted her eyes as the memory returned: The swiftness of the water's flow, her being the only one to almost be taken away, and Roga. The Lucario's stern face flashed back to her mind. Why was he always so....odd near her. Come to think of it, everybody seemed wary around the new apprentice. Why?

She sat at the water's edge, her legs dangling into the glassy surface. Keiko's glazed eyes glared into the water, looking at herself. Why was she different? Why her? A tear drop fell from her face as time flooded back to her.

She saw herself, relaxing with Zangoose, Linoone, and Lopunny, all her friends. The fire wasn't there, there was no Mightyena, no Mewtwo-sensei, no Roga, nothing from what had happened.

She sighed, the vision disappeared, and the tears from her eyes flowed into the lake like a river. Sniffling and wiping her tears, Keiko felt like a helpless child, which plainly she was just a few days ago.

A sudden, hushed rustle made Keiko jump and turn to the bushes behind her. They moved back and forth, meaning something was watching her. The Riolu shivered in fright as she waited for her stalker to appear.

The mouth of the brush opened, to show a sly, reddish muzzle making it's way. The rest of the face pushed out: Black with gray bones extending from it's head. The whole body and two other creatures whisked their ways through.

"Well, Well..." The first one scoffed, "It seems we caught ours selves the best snack of all..."

"The Boss will be pleased with us now!" The second one shrieked in a laugh, "Free food for life!"

"Silence!" The leader barked, "Do you want to get us killed?!" His dark, yellowish eyes moved to Keiko's shiveringly helpless body. "I'll make this quick, child." With this, teeth flew at the Riolu, as Keiko closed her eyes, the only part of her body she could command.


	6. Chapter 6

The Power of Shadows:

A sharp pain jerked through Keiko's arm as the creature's teeth sunk in. A burning pain followed the jaw's attack, making Keiko try to move her arm.

She couldn't.

Opening her tightly shut eyes, she looked down to her covering arm. The creature's teeth and face greeted her, along with a gray color seeping through the blue pelt the Riolu once knew.

Panic set in, must so that it covered Keiko's lungs so that she could not yelp or call for help. The creature's menacing face glared and burned into Keiko's wide and frightened eyes. It twisted it's face and flung the limp Keiko it's right onto the hard, cold earth.

Keiko's eyes closed once more as she held her bitten arm in pain. She could feel it bleeding, the red liquid staining the shivering body she held it close to. Another snarl signaled one of the other creatures were charging for her.

_'This is it'_ Keiko thought to herself, _'I'm done,'_

Suddenly, the snarl turned into a yelp. Slowly opening her cemented eyes out of curiosity, Keiko found herself being faced with a fighting Roga attacking back to the creature. The yelps in the background continued, and looking past the Lucario, Keiko saw Roserade tossing vines at her will and attacking the creatures with moves she had never guessed the flower Pokemon would pull. Next to her, fought the nonspeaking Yoru, clawing at the creatures with fire in his eyes.

The fighting drew to a background noise as Keiko unwillingly closed her eyes once more, everything ending with Roga's worried voice calling, "She's been bitten! We have to stop i--" the rest muffling.

---

A twittering Starly call awoke Keiko. The sun brightly shined in her eyes. She moaned as an aching pain rang through from her arm.

Looking down to it, the gray fur was back to it's normal blue. A bandage wrapped it's way around the wound, however a dark maroon still puddled under it. What happened to her last night?

A surprised thought arrowed to her mind. Where was everybody. Sitting up quickly, Keiko looked all around her. The place looked different. She was on a mossy bedding with a cheerful glisten to the scene. Where was everyone? Where was she?

"Hello?" Keiko managed to rasp. Her voice was scratchy and almost inaudible. Nothing responded.

"Hello?" Keiko called again, her voice becoming less of a squeak.

"You're awake? Thank Goodness." A voice sighed behind her. Keiko knew that voice.

"Roga?" She asked as she turned. Surprise shot through the young Riolu as her eyes did not show Roga, but the Great One known as Arceus himself.

"Arceus?" Keiko gasped. Her voice quivered as she inquired in a soft voice. "Am I....Dead?..."

Arceus chuckled, "No, my daughter. You are very much alive." Turning to the woodsy clump next to him, Arceus called, "You may come out now, son."

The bushes rustled, and spat out a Lucario that matched the voice before: Roga.

"Roga." Keiko said. "Roga, where's everyone else?"

The Lucario shook his head. "I don't know. After that last Houndoom was taken down, I went over to take you back to camp. Upon touching you, I was sent here."

Arceus smiled, "You are both here, this is good." He nodded, "All in do time shall we met again."

Questions shot through Keiko, "But! Why are we here? What's the purpose? How do we get home? What _am_ I?" Her final question left her voice crackling. This all didn't make sense. He brought them there, and now he was leaving them?

"Calm yourself, child." He replied, "You both will be sent home. Rest well, your purposes are soon to shine." Then, the Great One began to fade, the area darkening into blackness.

---

Keiko's mind was brought back to reality once more to the sound of everyone's voices.

"Are they alright?"

"I think so, their breathing has gone back to normal."

"Hey, they're stirring!"

"Keiko.." This voice sounded like Mewtwo's, "Keiko, wake up.."

The Riolu's eyes slitted open. The world was a dizzy mix now, everything moving to it's place. The warm sun shined on Keiko's face, telling her this was real.

Sitting up, she looked around. Everything was the same as the dream she had! Roga drowsily sat up next to her, noticing this too.

"You almost got Morphed there." Mewtwo chuckled next to Keiko. The Riolu turned to Mewtwo, her mind still full of unanswered questions.

"I suggest you be more careful." This was the sound of Hiro, walking in from the group, all nearby, "No apprentices of mine are going to be lost to that army."

The next voice was a hissed mixture of ice and a cloudy day, "So that is it." Yoru said, leaning against a tree within earshot.

"Surprising _you'd_ speak." Roga muttered in an annoyed way, so low that Keiko thought only she heard.

"They begin it that way? Trying to take out their biggest threat in one blow..." His eyes opened from the closed lids Keiko knew by heart.

"So The War Begins."


	7. Chapter 7

A Little Bit of Fun:

A few days past after the caravan stopped for Keiko's injury.

The young Riolu's bandages were taken off, her wounds now not even noticeable thanks to Roserade. Keiko found a good friend in her, and learned more about everyone else in the troupe.

Hiro was the self-proclaimed leader, a bit immature compared to the rest. Still, he was a good teacher, and kind at heart.

Staraptor was a motherly sort. Somehow, she reminded Keiko of Lopunny, often saving her and the other apprentices from extra training, but still treating them like children.

Luxray was sharp-tongued, but meant well. Never had Keiko seen the electric Pokemon have to yell at any of the females in the group, guys were another story.

Swampert was low-voiced and powerful-looking. However, despite his size, he really was a kind-hearted being, always hoping he wasn't in the way.

On to the apprentices, Roserade was quiet and kind. She enjoyed talking to Keiko, mainly listening as the Riolu told her stories of the forest she came from. Yoru often stuck by them. He hadn't spoken since the day Keiko and Roga awoke from that dream, just stayed close to Roserade, hinting the Keiko that they where a "thing", as Staraptor explained.

Roga, Keiko still couldn't figure out. He had been back to his hardy and cheerful self after they set off once more, but those looks he had still burned in Keiko's mind. The flood's stone face, the stressed regret face from the Mightyena story, and his helpless head shake in the dream. What was he?

Now, everyone traveled on the dust path. There were a few extra Pokemon that followed and questioned Mewtwo-sensei and Hiro-sensei at front. Luxray and Staraptor talked like usual, Keiko and Roserade happily following their example. Yoru and Roga warily followed them, each at opposite sides, Yoru behind Roserade, and Roga behind Keiko. Swampert was behind them all, his steps thudding the ground, and drawing out more curious Pokemon to attack the mentors with questions.

"And then we found the poor kid, hiding under a rock because he saw his reflection!" Keiko laughed. "Aww. Was he that scared?" Roserade inquired happily. "Yeah, we had to get Linoone to coax him out with a threat of sending Zangoose in after him! The guy ran out before you could say 'Mothim'."

The two friends laughed at the story. At least Keiko was accepted by a few Pokemon here. Still, the air was not completely light, a hazy watchfulness still lay on top of everyone's smiles.

Something drew Keiko to ask this, "Roga, you have any funny experiences?" Roserade had already told a story, and since Keiko just finished her's, now was a great time to bring Roga into the conversation.

The Lucario, who's attention was away to the forest, jumped a bit when Keiko spoke. "Huh...Don't think so. Unless..." He maliciously smiled, and the apprentices huddled inward, as he whispered, "We create one." His paws slightly pointed over to Hiro-sensei.

_'Finally,'_ Keiko thought, _'Some fun!'_

"What's the plan?" Roserade whispered. Yoru flashed a glint of excitement to Roga also as they waited for him to explain.

Roga glanced around the area to make sure no one was watching. "First," he began, "Roserade, you and Yoru walk close to the bushes off to the side." "Why do we do that?" Yoru snorted

Roga shot a glance, and then explained, "On the other side of the bushes, there's a cliff filled with mud and who-know's-what. And you know we'd hate for some to just 'fall in'." He winked, telling Keiko what he was thinking. They were going to trick Hiro-sensei into the pit! _'Nice idea.'_ Keiko thought in a comment.

"Next, me and Keiko will go up to the mentors and wave away the crowds. We'll keep their attentions until you decide to spring."

"But? How do we play it out?" Roserade pipped. "Go on how you feel. One of you can 'fall in' or both. Just go hide in the bushes and be as quiet as you can, whoever 'falls'. Got it?"

The group nodded, and then broke. Roga beckoned Keiko to the front for their part. She couldn't help but smile as she caught up. This would be fun.

"Hiro-sensei!" Roga called as they neared. He elbowed Keiko, signaling her to say something as well. "Uh-Mewtwo-sensei!" she sputtered out. She was caught off guard, which apparently wouldn't cut it for this to work.

"Sensei, we want a lesson about the surrounding area!" Roga pleaded. His acting wasn't as bad as Keiko thought. Maybe he'd done this before? Hiro gave a wave to Mewtwo, having him deal with the crowd of questioning extras. "Now, why do you want a lesson?" Hiro-sensei inquired, "You don't sound this excited during regular training."

"Well...This place it different!" Roga explained, "It's got a whole 'nother aura to it, right Keiko?" The Riolu nodded a play-along smile.

"Alright...I guess." The Gallade suspiciously muttered, "Now, in a forest like this, you always must be on your toes. It's blah blah blah" The rest of his sentence was drawn out into a boring blur of words. Keiko and Roga kept their faces in a look of wonder, but inside, they both were just waiting for this to end.

Suddenly, a cry rang out. "Help!" Called the voice of Yoru. The plan had begun! "We've fallen in!" Roserade added. Her voice sounded the most dramatic, which didn't surprise Keiko.

Hiro suddenly looked up and to the cliff. "Oh no, I'm coming, guys!" He yelled as he ran at full speed to the cliffs. A splashing sound made Roga and Keiko giggle. It worked, he fell for it! The two apprentices followed their mentor through the bushes, stopping to look at the hilarious sight of Hiro, face-first in the muddy area. A thundering stomp shook the ground behind them, making the two turn to see Swampert, staring angrily at the fallen mentor.

"Hiro! You tell me I can't stop at every swamp we get to, but I guess it was so you could have it all to yourself, huh?" he pouted.

Roga hi-fived Keiko to this. "Perfect plan, Roga!" Roserade praised as her and Yoru emerged out of nearby bushes. With this, Hiro jumped up and stood firmly on the mud. "Roga?!" He yelled. His voice echoed inside Keiko. Who was he to be so angry with only Roga? Everyone pitched in!  
"What in the name of the Ancients were you thinking?!" He stepped out of the mud and came face-to-face with Roga, "If I could I would-"

"Hiro-Sensei!" Keiko's mouth exploded, "It's not just Roga's fault! I-..I help think up this plan too!" Her paws immediately shot up to her mouth. What did she just do? Sure, she wanted to defend her friend, but under her control. This time, it came out on it's own.

"Keiko..." Roga murmured. His eyes side-glanced to the loud Riolu in somewhat wonder.

Hiro snorted, "I thought Roga would influence you wrong. Both of you, extra hard training tonight. You will not go to bed until I see...an Aura Sphere leave your paws!"

_'Harsh'_ Keiko flinched, _'Guess I won't get any sleep tonight..'_

"Now, now, Hiro. Don't be too hard." a relieving voice suggested, "They haven't even had a full Aura lesson yet." It was Mewtwo-sensei, thank goodness.

"But- Did you see what they did?!" He pushed on. This was a side of Hiro, Keiko did **not** want to revisit.

Mewtwo chuckled, "Yes, but everyone likes to have a bit of fun every now and again. Grudges are not the answer." With this, he turned and left the bushes, an annoyed Hiro quick to follow him.

With the relief, the group of apprentices broke out in laughter. Only was Roga's laughter paused. "Hey, thanks for bailing me out, Keiko." The Riolu stopped laughing as well, to turn to her friend.

"Uhh, No problem?" she returned. Why was he thanking her? Hadn't Yoru or Roserade ever done that before? "It was nothing." She added in a smile.

_'He changes to much'_ Keiko thought, _'One day, I'm sure he'll stick with a personality. But for now, this guy's giving me headaches.'_


	8. Chapter 8

Reunion of the separated:

Many days past. Hiro-sensei, still hot from the prank pulled on him, had been a drill sergeant on the apprentices. Keiko's arms constant felt like they would fall off, however her legs had been too numb to tell how they did.

Still, they journeyed on with whatever will smoldered in them.

It was a hot day. Too hot. Keiko could feel the skin under her pelt choking on the sun and sweat over top it. And activated air loomed over-head, too, keeping all to a silent pace. Suddenly, the quiet was broken.

"How about we stop for a bit." Mewtwo-sensei suggested, sending a side-glance to Keiko's direction, "I think the apprentices could do a rest in the shade."  
Hiro shot aggravated eyes at Mewtwo, however his words did not match his face, "Fine, I guess that's a good idea..." He stood up, taller since he was slouching, "Ok, everyone, you can take a break," He pointed to some bushes with a few faraway trees behind them, "I think there's a clearing we can enter there."

Sure enough, the Gallade actually made a good call. Each of the Pokemon entered the shaded clearing, slowly, sighing once their pelts, feathers, and skin were guarded from the bright sunlight.

Keiko and Roserade took shelter under a large oak tree, where some Spinarak crawled down to greet the girls. Laughing a relieved breath, the Riolu and Roserade sunk down onto the soft grass, letting their bodies cool down from the weather.

The males, on the other hand, hand taken their own spots on either side of the clearing. Respectively, Yoru leaned against a tree close to Roserade, Roga sitting in an equally distanced branch. Unlike Yoru, Roga watched the two girls as if he wanted to hang out with then, not the protective glances Yoru gave.

A sudden, but silent, rustle from the behind bushes made the Weavile jump a little. He turned his eyes quickly to the dark, hidden forest area. A quick flash of khaki brown, white, and red lashed an attack on the Dark Pokemon.

Claws and growls rumbled in the fight with Yoru. Roga, taken aback by the quick attacks, jumped into the group as well. The new enemies were almost invisible, but Keiko knew who they were. A gasp passed her mouth.

"Zangoose-kun! Linoone!" she exclaimed. At her call, the battling brutes paused and stared at the small apprentice. "Kun?" Roga muttered under his breath, looking to the white creature.

Keiko had never felt so happy in weeks. She jumped up immediately and ran to hug the two newcomers. "Keiko!" said the khaki one, "Keiko-kun!" called the Zangoose. The three held a group hug for about a moment's time, only to be broken by a voice.

"So, you know Keiko?" the recognizable sound of Mewtwo-sensei made them all turn. The young Riolu jumped excitedly, "Yes, Sensei!" she motioned to the Pokemon beside her, "These are some of my best friends from the forest: Zangoose-kun and Linoone."

The white, furry Pokemon bowed respectively to Mewtwo. "It is an honor to met you, sensei. A teacher of Keiko-kun's is a friend of ours." "Yes!" pipped the Linoone next to him, "Keiko's been with us since the start of...her life, I guess." He smiled, sounding unsure of his words.

Almost to afraid to ask, the Riolu smiled on and inquired, "Zangoose-kun, Linoone! Have you heard from Lopunny?" The mentioning of the bunny-like Pokemon's name made both the newcomers freeze. "L-lopunny-kun?..." stuttered Zangoose. Linoone immediately looked down, his eyes closed as if to hold in sadness.

Keiko's mind suddenly slowed. Was she... Her lip quivered and her head lowered. She closed her eyes, clenched her teeth and fists as tears fell to the ground. "I-...we're sorry, Keiko-kun...." Zangoose sighed.

Keiko felt numb. Her friend, her best friend, her mother-figure.....gone....'_She's really dead...._' the young Riolu thought, '_Lopunny....no....it's my fault....she's gone...._'

Suddenly, a soft paw is placed on the Riolu's shoulder. Startled, Keiko looked up to see a comforting look given by the Lucario, Roga. He looked down on her with eyes that shined in sympathy, as if he'd been through something like this before. "Don't blame yourself." His soft voice resounded inside Keiko. How'd he know what she was thinking?

Blinking up at him, the Riolu sniffled and sighed, to far into sorrow to think much any more. The Lucario bent down on his knees to Keiko's height, still holding a paw on her shoulder. Then, the Pokemon took his friend in an embrace, his eyes closed and a mixed smile on his face. Keiko, still crying, took the embrace, more tears rolling down her face with the darkness of loss in their shine.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: This chapter is a little short and a filler. It was too short to be a full chapter, but I had to include this. I would have added more, but then this one would be freakishly long. . Sorry!

Acceptance:

A few hours had passed since the arrival of Zangoose and Linoone and the saddening news of Lopunny's death. Since then, the young Riolu, Keiko had spent time morning a-top a tree. Her friend, Roga, never left her side. Together, the two Fighting-types sat and remembered Lopunny through Keiko's dreary sobs.

The others, however, kept to themselves and looked up occasionally, hearts sighing to the sight of the sad Riolu. Still, the melancholy wasn't all kept by those below. Zangoose and Linoone watched carefully to their crying friend, startled by what was to come.

"So, how good are you two?" said the loud-mouthed Gallade. Jumping, the Normal-types slowly turned to Hiro, staying quiet for a few moments until he spoke once more.

"I asked how good you were. Care to answer me?" he prompted. They looked at each other nervously. "W-what do you mean, Hiro-sensei?" interjected Linoone quickly. Hiro smiled, "How are your skills in battle? I saw a preview of them in your tussle with Yoru and Roga." he looked them square in the eyes, "So, how good _are_ you?"

Zangoose scratched the side of his face in thought, then answered, "I think we're good," he turned to Linoone, "Right Neh-kun?" The badger-like Pokemon nodded fast in reply. This made Hiro-sensei smile even more. The teacher turned around and walked over to Mewtwo-sensei, chatted with him for a moment's time, and then returned to Zangoose and Linoone.

"Alright. Your training starts tomorrow." he bluntly said.

Linoone jumped, "Huh!?" Zangoose's eyes were wide for a bit, but then he traditionally bowed to Hiro-sensei. "Thank You for accepting us as apprentices, Hiro-sensei. We will try our bests under your wing." The Gallade shook his head.

"Sorry, but I'm not your Sensei." He stepped back and motioned to Mewtwo-sensei, "He'll be your official trainer."

Now Linoone's eyes widened with Zangoose's, causing them both to bow low to the ground, half on their knees. "I-it is an honor, M-mewtwo-sensei!" Zangoose studdered.

The legendary laughed at this, "Likewise to be your teacher, young ones. Learn well and you will fight as such."

"Such honorable words....I will cherish them, master." The Zangoose spoke once again.

A sudden sniffle and thud made the bowing Pokemon look up to find Keiko and Roga on the ground once more. The young Riolu sighed and blinked her eyes, relieving it of more tears.

"Okay.." her voice shook, "We can go now..."


	10. Chapter 10

To Prove Oneself!:

Many Days and Training Sessions had pasted since the learning of Lopunny's death. The young Riolu, Keiko, had accepted it just as her old friends had after their while of mourning. Each day seemed to arrive brighter and brighter to her dimmed smile at its own pace, despite her friends' attempts to make her happier faster.

One day, though, at a pause for training, Keiko had a reason to keep her head into reality.

"Alright! Line up!" commanded the green and white Fighter Pokemon, Hiro-sensei. In a flash, those that were sitting quickly stood and rushed into line-up, and those ready to go began to form the line. Once all the apprentices were in order and quiet, the Gallade, walking straight-shouldered, paraded himself up and down their plane of view.

"Today, we will practice our species' key moves." prompted the Pokemon, "However, you two," he looked directly at Roga and Keiko, "will be joining us despite yours' being of aura-origin." He paused in the middle of his marching and turned to his group, "Any objections?"

Always, no matter the teacher, such a question was asked in vain. No one would ever speak a retaliation to their assignments, however their minds often buzzed with sighs and mutters.

After a moment's wait, Hiro nodded, "Good. Let up begin." He strode over to Zangoose-kun at the end of the line, first. Keiko leaned outward to see what he was going to be doing.

"Zangoose, your species is known for their large claws and intimidating rivalry." he side-glanced to the ground, "You shall train with the move Crush Claw."

Next, was Linoone. "Linoone. Your kind are renown for their speed. You shall do Quick Attack."

After the badger Pokemon, came Roserade and Yoru. "Roserade, you shall do Magical Leaf, and Yoru Ice Beam."

At his final pause, Hiro-sensei finished by speaking to Roga and Keiko. "You both shall do Aura Sphere."

Keiko froze at these words. 'Aura Sphere'? She hadn't learned how to manipulate Aura into an attack such as _that_ yet! A shiver went up her spine as she thought of the punishment she might receive from the Gallade before her once she failed.

Blinking, reality flashed into her face along with determination. She looked around and saw that everyone had begun and Hiro was already commenting on each apprentice. Jumping, she quickly found Roga and ran to his side so that she might get to copy his movements that may aid her in using the move.

The Lucario acknowledged her presence with a nod, then proceeded to begin the move. He brought his paws back to his side and focused on a tree's center. His ears rose slightly as the blue energy rounded into the area of his paws. The sphere grew larger every second, and nearly covered his paws with its light before he moved once again. As quick as sound, Roga swung his lower paw back even more, the aura following it. Then, he thrust the ball into the tree before him, causing a slightly flash upon the impact, but leaving an indent into the bark.

The blue Pokemon stood back to his feet and stared at his work, sighing with the apparent success. Keiko stood, silent as a statue, and her jaw against her chest. He could already perform at _that_ kind of level? She hadn't know how to track aura for a full moon!

"Very good, Roga!" resounded the praise of Hiro-sensei. Keiko turned to the speaking Pokemon, who was surprisingly looking down at her, "You are finished, for I can see training has already prevailed for you. However, I now want to see what you can do, Keiko." he smiled, in a malicious way of sorts.

The young Riolu walked over to her own tree and took in a large gulp of air in an attempt to console herself. She hadn't noticed before, but the sun was begining to set, adding a bit more pressure to Keiko's nervousness. Though it failed her soul to drink the air in large amounts, it seemed on the outside she was ready, at least to Hiro. As she faced her enemy, the Gallade quickly called, "When you're ready!"

She took a stance, similar to Roga's from before, but slightly different for her size. She noticed an eyebrow raising on the Lucario's face from the corner of her eye as the began focusing just as he had. The Riolu waited, waited for the energy to form. It was bound to, the stance seemed to do something to muster it up.

All was still, still in waiting for the next thing to happen. Nothing but a faint Murkrow's _caw_ rattled the leaves. No blue, not power, no nothing. The only thing that would have changed during the minutes would be Keiko's face from blue and black to a bright red.

Something else soon had, the look on Hiro-sensei's face. The stern look of expectation had shifted to a twisted smirk, emitting a suppressed laughter which hadn't stayed so for long. Keiko remained still, however, bound by embarrassment.

Eventually, she brought her arms down and sighed deeply. She hadn't noticed before, but as she realized, her face flushed to an even more red. Everyone else had been watching her, all seemingly finished with their own training.

Hiro's irritable laughing continued for about a moment, then calming enough to hear his words. "Okay...okay....now, can you please go?" he pointed to the tree. The small Pokemon before him shook her head. "I can't." The Sensei's giggles picked up a bit, but then settled some more. "Really now, Keiko, show us your Aura Sphere. Go on." He gestured once again to the tree, receiving the same reply as before. "I can't...."

With the repetition, Hiro stood up straight, "Alright, everyone head back to camp." he glared at Keiko with a suddenly intimidating anger, his eyes speaking for himself that she was not allotted. After the others had left, all that remained were Hiro and Keiko.

"Now, I've gotten rid of everyone, just show _me_ your Aura Sphere." he coaxed. The Riolu shook her head sadly, "I can't, Hiro-sensei, I've told you already I can't..."

The Gallade was never a Pokemon of comforting, he was a demand-er and a dictator. "Use your Aura Sphere!" he sternly spoke, his voice raising slightly.

"I can't! I don't know how to yet!"

"How can you not know how to yet?! We've been training for weeks now!"

"Mewtwo-sensei hasn't taught me the Aura Sphere yet! I don't know how."

At this point, the Gallade looked worse than a steamed plant, "I don't understand why the Ancients would have chosen such an idiotic and incapable _child_ like you! If you can't even do what you were made to, then what's the point of even choosing you?!" With this, he stormed off, leaving a quiet and saddened Riolu to stand there.

Many thing stirred inside Keiko: Anger, sadness, offense, surprise. She was angry that he had spoken that way about her, and at the same time sad and offended by his comments. The surprise came from how fast he had boiled and the level at which he burst.

She blinked, something that seemed to last have been done a long time ago. A lump had formed in her throat from the anger and sadness conflicting, making it uncomfortable to think and be alone. She had to release some of the emotion, fast.

She turned and quickly punched into the tree that was her greatest enemy now. She punched and hit the bark until her paws were sore and begining to bleed. Tears began to stream down her face in realization. She _was_ useless and dumb, she was supposed to be a hero but has failed thus far. She had done nothing that she was meant to, _nothing_.

Suddenly, her mind cleared and her eyes opened. The tears stopped and Keiko stood straighter, shaking her head. '_I can't let him tell me that kind of stuff._' she thought, '_He was just as angered when we had pranked him._' Remembering the day brought a determined smile to her face. '_I'll show him, I'll show him and Roga that I can use the Aura and that I am meant to be who I am._'

With the final words in her mind, she looked up to the tree and sighed. '_Okay._' she thought once more, '_I can do this. Focus....focus on the Aura...!_ A thought ran into her brain. Focus, not _on_ the Aura, but the Aura in her paws, using the Aura to attack, not just focusing on it! She beamed, joyful with the new realization in her grasp.

Swiftly, Keiko took her stance. She motioned her hands to her side and laid aim on the obstacle before her. A new energy flowed through her, one she had felt only a few times before. The energy twisted and turned its way to her paws, where a light was begining to form. '_It's working!_' her mind exclaimed, '_I'm using Aura!_' The sphere's light grew strong, almost a blinding glow in Keiko's right eye.

All seemed to be illuminated in the dark forest, and with the light, something inside her told the young Riolu to release her move. She nodded, and threw her right arm to the tree, the ball of energy rushed for the object before her. The forest became white like a cloud for a moment, and then cleared. The tree before her, once a solid oak, was now beaten and had a large hole in its center.

Keiko, gazing among her work, panted and smiled. With joy, she jumped about in excitement and pride. Her self-celebration was joined with clapping. The blue Pokemon paused and looked about, finding a slight surprise. Everyone, Mewtwo-sensei, Hiro-sensei, Roga, Roserade, Yoru, all of them, they were all there and smiling upon her. Clearly, they had seen it all, each glowing with pride. She smiled wider to see Roga's happiness matching close to her own.

She fell backward and closed her eyes, laughing and sighing. The grass cooled her muscles, which she now realized were hot with tension. Exhausted from the energy that had previously gone through her body, Keiko closed her eyes, her breathing slowed, and slipped into a deserving dream.


	11. Chapter 11

Ice Cold:

After seeing the results of her determination, Mewtwo-sensei had decided to do a majority of Aura Training for Keiko while her aura had surfaced at such a peak. Roga was told to train with them, and after the three found a proper spot underneath a mountain, the troupe that followed them created a long-term campsite by some of the foot hills.

Hiro, not wanting his apprentices to fall behind, began to train the heck out of the Pokemon he over saw. He made them job around the mountain, spar with each-other, and do pity errands to keep the camp well.

Days of this extensive work passed, and after the fifth day, they each had enough. A blood-pumping run had the feet of the Pokemon plopping with each step.

"I....think....we're done..." Zangoose-kun said as he clumsily fell back into a tree. "Hopefully...." sighed his friend, Linoone. The raccoon-Pokemon clawed his was next to the white mongoose and dropped himself to the floor, his claws collapsing under him. Both Normal-types sighed and closed their eyes, allowing the pain of their workout to sweep over them.

"That was quite hard..." Roserade panted, holding herself up by the tree Zangoose was up against. She didn't stay so pitiful for long, for soon after her words left her mouth, the familiar, ice-cold touch crawled its way from her elbows to her spine. She blinked, slightly embarrassed, before looking back to see Yoru propping her up. His blood-red eyes reflected back into her's, a tinge of worry in them.

"He hasn't over-worked you all, has he?" soothed the Weavile, the question obviously not directed to the group, but to the one in his arms. Roserade sighed a flat laugh, "I'm fine, Yoru. It's just training as usual." she replied.

The worry hadn't left his eyes, but it did mix with some other emotion that the flower-Pokemon could not pick out. Yoru closed his eyes and drew Roserade closer for a moment, only to then let go of her the next as he began to walk away. "I'll be back." he called, still facing forward. Suddenly, though, he looked behind him and directed his words to the Grass-Type of the three.

"**Don't** follow me." he hissed.

Roserade, startled by Yoru's tone, stood still for a moment and watched the Weavile continue out of sight.

"What's his issue?" Linoone said, breaking the silence. Zangoose grunted, "I think I know." The raccoon-Pokemon turned his head lazily to his friend in curiosity. The white-Pokemon responded,

"Yoru-san's been leaving at the dead of night like this for the past few days we've been here. He gets up from his bedding, looks about, and then rushes off into the darkness." "How would you know that?" Linoone butted in. Zangoose-kun turned to look at him, "I'm a light-sleeper, you should know that from that one time you woke me." Linoone flinched and allowed Zangoose to continue.,

"My guess is, is that he's going off for training, but..." he shook his head, "After what he just said, I'm starting to wonder..."

Roserade turned to Zangoose, a questioning look on her face, "Wonder what?" she inquired.

The white-mongoose shrugged, "I'm not sure..." Linoone pipped, "Maybe he's going off to cry because he disliked the training more than we do!" this, rightfully gained the Normal-Type a swipe over his ears. However, Zangoose-kun's answer worried Roserade slightly inside.

'_He seemed really determined to keep me away...I've never seen Yoru like that before..._' she closed her eyes and drew her flower-hands towards herself, '_Should I worry?_'

"Roserade-san." Zangoose said to the Flower-Pokemon, "If I were you, I would put that training to good use and follow Yoru-san. Find out what he's been doing and then report back to us."

The Grass-type opened her eyes and looked at Zangoose with a nod, she then turned to where her protector, her friend, where Yoru had gone, following the path to where he resided.

~~~

Time seemed to pass by slow, a nerve-racking slow that made Roserade shiver. Trees passed, and half the sky changed to a light-peach color. She tracked on, worried thoughts clouding her mind from anything other than the one she loved.

Her efforts eventually paid off. A shadow, a foot-print, and a view-point reviled him to her. There Yoru was, wandering to some destination set in his mind. Roserade watched, perched on a tree branch and hidden from sight.

He wandered into a cave, the darkness engulfing him as if it were a monster. She waited for a minute, before exiting from her comfortable spot and stealthily entering her way into the cavern as well. All seemed too quiet, too dank to be real.

Then, it happened. A loud bark emitted from the back of the cave, and soon, so did flames and ice. Roserade jumped, both inside and outside. She quickly hooked her vines to a rock-outcrop nearby, using her free arm to send an attack back at her new-found enemies.

A sudden call startled Roserade even more. "Hold back, men! This is not an enemy!"

With the call, the one the Grass-Type had been following showed himself out of the shadows. "Well..." he said darkly, his eyes glaring into her's. Two, evil-ish-looking Houdoom stood next to Yoru, growling protectively. "Has your curiosity been filled?...."


End file.
